


[Podfic] Takes One to Know One

by kalakirya



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of via_ostiense's story</p><p>
  <i>A missing scene from White Collar 1x1: after the thrift shop, before coffee in the clouds, June negotiates.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Takes One to Know One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Takes One to Know One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351620) by [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense). 



**Title:** Takes One to Know One

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 6:27

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bWhite%20Collar%5d%20Takes%20One%20to%20Know%20One.mp3)


End file.
